Date Tease
by See Jane Write
Summary: Brian and Billy trick Nick into thinking Alex is interested in him. When he's convinced, they dare him to ask her out. Slightest crossover with SVU by that, I mean the Alex history and the implied AlexOlivia relationship.


Date Tease

Summary/Notes: Brian and Billy trick Nick into thinking Alex is interested in him. When he's convinced, they dare him to ask her out. Slightest crossover with SVU (by that, I mean the Alex history and the implied Alex/Olivia relationship.)

Author's Note: Obviously, I wrote this before Robert was introduced. Since I think it's funnier this way (and I support OA much more than Alex/Robert and I hate Robert's guts...), then it is implied that Alex and Olivia are a couple. I wrote this after the episode with Nick's ride-along (to show how long it took to add Conviction as a category...grumble.) Anyway, it made me laugh, and I had to post it. Enjoy.

* * *

Nick Potter frowned as he glanced at his watch. He was supposed to be in his office in one minute, but he had just put his car into park. He still had to get out, get through the main security at the front of the D.A.'s office, get on the elevator up, and get through the smaller security on his floor. He would have to be Superman to pull all of that off in less than sixty seconds. 

He rushed inside though. He was still considered the "New Guy" in his group of ADAs. He wanted to keep making a good impression, both on Billy Desmond and Alex Cabot. They had to know that he was reliable. He was never late before. He groaned as he rushed inside the main doors to the office.

"Woah, slow down there, Potter," ADA Jessica Rossi told him as she slowly and calmly approached from behind him. "There's no rush. It's a Friday morning. No one will kill you if you're a couple of minutes late."

Nick nodded slowly as he walked over to the employees side of the security line. He grabbed his badge from his pocket. "I know, but it's an image thing," he explained as the guard felt his badge. "I want to make sure everyone knows they can trust me."

"Potter, you still work here. You come to work every day, and you work your hardest. We all get that we can trust you," Jessica argued back as the security guard felt her badge as well. After he handed it back to her, she grabbed her purse and walked over to Nick.

"Even Cabot?" Nick asked doubtfully. "I mean, I like her, but I don't know what she thinks of me. She's barely seen me in action." He could see the elevators in sight. He quickened his pace slightly so that he could see them better.

Jessica raised her eyebrows as she hit the 'up' elevator button. "Damn, I forgot how new you were exactly," she stated. "Cabot's barely seen any of us in action. She just came back about a month or so before you started."

"And they gave her the Bureau Chief position?" Nick questioned. "Just like that?"

Jessica sighed as the elevator opened. "No one explained this to you?" she asked. Of course no one did. If someone did, then he would not look so confused. "Cabot used to have Casey Novak's position. Then she got over zealous on convicting this one Colombian drug dealer of rape-homicide. His boss ordered for someone else to kill Cabot. They tried, but she survived. She's been in Witness Protection for the past two and a half years. When she left, I had just lost my first case. Steele and Desmond had been working there for almost a year. Finn had not even started yet." She exhaled deeply. "Trust me. Cabot has a lot to learn about all of us."

The elevator dinged open and the two of them exited. Jessica glanced down at her watch. "Four minutes late on a Friday," she stated. "It's not the end of the world."

Nick thanked her as he passed through security on this floor, too. He walked over towards his office. In front of it, Brian Peluso and Billy Desmond were standing near the coffee. They were laughing about something. Jessica did not bother to ask what. She went straight to her desk.

"Hey, Potter," Brian called as he gave him a wave. "What were you two talking about?"

Nick shook his head slightly as he reached for a cup and the coffee pot. "Alex Cabot," he admitted. "I never knew all of that about her."

Brian looked over to Billy for a second, almost as if he was asking a question. After getting a nod from Billy, Brian turned back to Nick. "What did Jessica tell you exactly?" he asked.

"The thing with the Colombian drug dealers and Witness Protection," Nick answered. He looked over at the two more experienced ADAs in front of him. "Why, is there more to it? I mean, besides how she got to the position she's in now."

Brian nodded. "Oh, there's plenty more," he stated. "I don't know if I should be the one to tell you, but there's rumors going around that she has kind of a thing for you."

Billy almost snorted in response, but he forced himself to remain quiet. This definitely had the potential to get very interesting.

"Really?" Nick asked. "She always kind of struck me as the kind who didn't like to mix business with pleasure."

"But you barely know her," Billy jumped in. "I mean, you didn't even know about the Witness Protection thing, and that's pretty big." He smiled. "Look, when was the last time the two of you were alone together?"

Nick did not have to think to know that answer. "Day before yesterday," he stated. "She called me into her office to tell me what IAB would be looking for. She then assured me that she would back me up on whatever I said."

Brian nodded. "She obviously trusts you," he stated. "And she really went to bat to get you hired here in the first place," he added.

"Really?" Nick asked dubiously.

"Of course," Billy answered. "I mean, think about it. If you were in her and Branch's position, would you be really enthusiastic about hiring someone from a law firm with experience in dealing with the other side of cases? There was another promising candidate that Branch subconsciously favored, but Cabot kept arguing for you."

Brian smiled as he caught sight of Alex walking through the hallway outside their room. Since Nick was facing away from the window, he could not see her. Alex stopped in the hall and glanced inside to see who was in the room. Brian smiled. "Don't turn around, but she's in the hallway checking you out right now," he said.

Nick quickly turned his head around and looked out through the window. As he did, Alex turned around and walked towards the door to enter the room.

"I told you not to turn around," Brian whispered. He smiled as Nick turned around to face Alex. Brian tried to catch Alex's attention.

"Um," Alex started. She then stopped as she saw Brian waving at her. He was making some sort of gesture. Alex eyed him curiously as he was pointing at his lip repeatedly. He then picked up a coffee mug, pointed at it, then back at his lip. Alex nodded as she licked the corner of her lip. Brian smiled and gave her a thumbs-up sign. Alex smiled back at him before looking at Nick. "Can I see you in my office when you get a chance?" she asked simply. She then walked back towards the hallway.

Once she was out of hearing range, Brian turned to Nick. "See, what was that about?" he asked. "She wants to see you, she didn't say why," he pointed out.

Billy nodded. "So, would you be interested?" he asked. "I mean, it is Alex Cabot. You have to admit she's pretty hot."

"'Pretty hot'?" Brian repeated the other ADA's words in horror. "Come on, man, do her justice. She's the Eva Longoria of the D.A.'s office."

Nick shrugged. "Ok, ok," he stated. "I'm a man. I'm attracted to her." He sighed. "But what should I do about it? I mean, I can't just go in there and ask her out. It's unprofessional."

"Not really," Brian pointed out. "You see me in this office. I'd go ask her out right now if I thought I stood a chance."

"The point is whether or not you like her," Billy stated. "I mean, really. Is she just attractive or…"

Nick shook his head. "No, she's a good person. I admire her professionally, and I just know she's a good person."

Brian nodded. "So then go," he encouraged. "She won't be single for long. Hot babe like that. I'm sure you're not the only one who likes her."

"I don't know," Nick began uneasily. "I don't want it to affect how we work together."

"I dare you to," Billy spoke up.

"Oh, very mature," Nick said. "Come on, this is serious."

Brian shook his head. "Not really," he said. "It's just one date. Invite her to dinner or a show or something. I've had plenty of dates with women in this office."

Nick sighed heavily. "Ok," he said. "I'll do it." He started walking towards the hall. He stopped and turned back around. "How should I start?" he asked.

Brian shrugged. "Ask her what she likes."

Nick nodded as he muttered that phrase under his breath a few times. He then walked down the hallway towards Alex's office.

Once he was gone, Billy and Brian erupted into a fit of laughter. "That was horrible," Billy stated. "We were withholding information from him."

"Not exactly," Brian stated. "I mean, Alex doesn't exactly flaunt her sexuality. She's professional around here."

Billy chuckled. "Ten bucks says he'll chicken out," he stated.

Brian shrugged. "I'll take that bet," he stated.

* * *

Nick paced nervously in front of Alex's office. He could see her. She was sitting at her office with a file in front of her. His heart was racing. "Ask her what she likes," he whispered to himself. He sighed as he extended his shaking arm to her office door. He knocked twice before he heard her say to come in. 

"Nick," Alex said gently as she closed the file on her desk. "I've been waiting for you." She stood up from her chair and walked over to the mini-fridge to her right. She opened it and produced a small water bottle. She offered it to him, but he declined. She placed it back in the fridge.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Miss Cabot," Nick told her politely.

"Oh, please," Alex said. "Call me Alex."

Nick nodded. "Ok, Alex, well what was it that you wanted?" he asked. "Is this about a case you want to pass off or something?"

Alex shook her head. "No, I'm just checking up on you," she said. "How are you doing here? Not too stressed out? You feel comfortable with the people here?"

"Oh, yes," Nick said. "Yes, I like it here," he stated. "Thank you for asking."

Alex nodded. "Just checking," she said as she returned her focus to the case file in front of her. She glanced up again when she noticed that Nick was not leaving. "Is there something you wanted?" she asked curiously.

Nick did not know what to say. He wanted badly to ask her out. He always thought she was nice and beautiful, but he never thought he had a chance. He tried to remember Peluso's advice. Ask her what she likes. "Um, Alex, do you like cheese?" he blurted out. Why did he ask that? Cheese? Christina was the one with the soft spot for dairy.

"Do I like cheese?" Alex repeated. She shrugged. "Depends on the type of cheese." Nick was still there. "Is there more?" she asked. "'Cause we'd be here all day if I told you everything I like and don't like."

Nick nodded. "Right," he stated softly. "Um, what about Japanese?" he asked. "Do you like Japanese food? I know this great little restaurant…"

Alex raised an eyebrow at him. "Nick, are you trying to ask me on a date?" she asked.

Nick felt his face getting warmer. He was certain that sweat was forming on his forehead. Embarrassed, he nodded. "I'm sorry," he said. "Please don't fire me."

Alex sighed. "I'm not going to fire you," she assured him. She turned around and grabbed a picture frame from one of her bookshelves. Nick had seen that photograph before. It was of a woman. She was dressed in a blue shirt, and she had light brown hair with highlights. He never asked who she was, but he assumed it was a relative or friend of Alex's. "Did Peluso or Desmond put you up to this?" she asked.

Nick nodded sheepishly. "Both of them actually," he admitted. "Why?"

Alex sighed as she walked out from behind her desk. "You're new," she stated. "And I know I don't proclaim this, but I'm involved with someone," she continued. She held up the picture frame. "This is my girlfriend Olivia," she said. "She's a police officer with the Special Victims Unit. I met her in 2000, and we started dating in 2001. We dated up until I was forced into Witness Protection. Luckily when I got out, she was still single. We've been dating ever since I got out. Billy and Brian know all of this." She exhaled. "You're the second person they've tried this on."

Nick nodded slowly as his mouth formed an 'O' shape. "I see," he said.

Alex sighed as she pat his shoulder gently. "But I am flattered," she assured him. She walked back to the other side of her desk. "And I would like to go lunch or something with you," she added. "As friends, nothing more."

Nick nodded. "As friends," he promised. "How about tomorrow for lunch?"

Alex smiled. "I'd like that." She opened the door for him. "Take care."

Nick thanked her and closed the door behind him. He took a few steps down the hall before he heard laughing. Desmond and Peluso, he immediately knew. He smiled as he passed them. "Laugh all you want," he said as he walked towards his office. "But she said yes."


End file.
